


White Flag

by writersblock101



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Crowbars, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Guns, Smut, Torture, Unprotected Sex, Vigilantism, Violence, being badass, lol, wrap it up kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock101/pseuds/writersblock101
Summary: One night while staking out the Joker, you get captured.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Kudos: 100





	1. Won't Wave My White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> The great thing about writing is that if I can't find something I want to read, I can write it but the part that sucks about writing is that if I can't find something I want to read, I have to write it. That's where this fic came from.   
> Disclaimer: I have reread this multiple times, but I originally wrote this with an OC so I'm sorry for any slip up in tenses or the constant use of the word "you" as the subject.   
> Enjoy!

There are defining moments in one’s life: falling in love, getting married, graduating from college, having a child, but unfortunately, they aren’t always happy memories. You experienced your first defining moment when your brother was murdered. 

Gotham was an infamously dangerous city, crawling with thugs, thieves, and criminals. Murders, rapes, and bombings were a common staple on the news, but despite the well-known danger, no one ever expects them or a loved one to be the next victim. 

As you stood over the grave of your beloved older brother, your parents made plans to leave this forsaken, wretched city, but you knew you couldn’t leave. This city owned a piece of your soul and buried it six feet underground in a coffin. You stared at your brother's headstone and made a silent promise: You would do everything in your power to prevent this tragedy from happening to anyone else. 

Your parents left years ago, but you stayed and finished your college degree. In the wake of your brother’s death and your parents' departure, you withdrew from everyone. Your world paused, stuck in one spot while the rest of the world, the real world, continued to move. Your friends graduated, your parents left Gotham, and your brother’s body decomposed in a pine box six feet under, leaving you as an empty husk of a person. 

Then you discovered your powers. 

Ironically, in one of your lowest moments, you discovered your ability to emit a blinding light from your whole body. The initial discovery was an accident that left you temporarily blind for two days, but then you learned control and slowly began to crawl your way out of the six-foot hole you dug yourself into. 

You took fighting classes, graduated from college, and bought a gun. You had watched your life pass by for two years where you played an inactive role and passively watched murders, robberies, and rapes continue to plague the news, but now, you had a promise to keep. 

The Lightning Strike was born. 

Although the Lightning Strike filled your life with new purpose, it didn’t chase away your demons, but things got better after you met Jason. 

You’d just finished loading your car with groceries and was going to return your cart when a thug snuck up behind you and held a knife to your throat. 

“Give me your money, lady!” The man demanded. 

You sighed with an eye roll but raised your hands in surrender. _I should’ve just waited to go grocery shopping until the morning._

You grabbed his wrist, yanking the knife down and away from your throat, then stepped backwards and flung the thug over your shoulder. He slammed against the ground with a grunt then you pulled out your handgun, pointing it in the man’s face. His eyes widened at the sight of the gun and he froze in place. 

“Fuck off,” You growled. 

The thug nodded frantically and stumbled to his feet then sprinted away in the opposite direction. 

“Well,” A voice interrupted. “I was going to offer to help, but you don’t seem like the damsel in distress type.”

You turned to see a handsome man smirking at you with dark hair, deep blue eyes, and tall broad shoulders wearing a worn leather jacket. You chuckled, clicking the safety on your gun. 

“I always hated those stories as a kid, besides, there’s no such thing as damsels in distress in Gotham, only dead bodies.” 

The man raised his eyebrows. 

“You’re not wrong. It’s always nice to see when someone fights back.” 

“I can’t let Batman have all the fun.” 

He chuckled. 

“That would certainly be a crime. I would hate for that Glock to get dusty.” 

You raised your eyebrows, impressed. 

“You a gun guy?” 

He shrugs. 

“I know my way around. What’s a pretty girl like you doing out late in Gotham?” 

You glanced over at the grocery store with a smirk. 

“Oh you know, doing what anybody else would be doing at a grocery store… Hunting for elephants.” 

The man laughed with a shake of his head. 

“I guess I set myself up for that one, didn’t I?” 

You shrugged with a smile. 

“A little bit, but you’re cute enough that I can let it slide.” 

His eyebrows shot up at the compliment and another confident smirk crosses his face. 

“Yeah? Well, I am cute enough to get your number?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t usually give my number to random strangers in grocery store parking lots,” You trailed off with a coy smile. 

“Stranger danger,” He agreed then held out his hand. “My name is Jason.”

“I’m Y/N,” You introduced, shaking his hand. 

“Well, Y/N, now that we aren’t strangers, how about that number?” 

You tossed your head back laughing, a blush crossing your face. 

“Sure, Jason.” 

Giving Jason your number was one of the best decisions you ever made. While your relationship isn’t perfect, you make it work. Jason helped you reform who you once were and you taught Jason he is worthy of love. It seemed almost like fate when you two discovered both of your shared “hobby”.

For a long time, you did the vigilante thing by yourself, then a close friend, Mia offered to join the operation as a second set of eyes from behind a computer screen. While the addition of Mia was nice, having Red Hood as an extra layer of protection set your mind at ease. Despite handling crime in Gotham with different methods, the other is always there to help in a pinch. 

**. . .**

You wake up on Jason’s chest, morning light filtering through your curtains. You lift your head to check the time (9:45 am), then sighed and lay back on Jason’s chest. He shifts, his arm curling tighter around your back. Your thoughts drift to your mental list of errands to complete before either of you patrol tonight. 

_ We definitely need more groceries, I’ve got to drop my mom’s birthday present off at the post office, and I need to pick up my dress and Jason’s suit from the dry cleaners… Maybe Jason can do that and drop the package off for me then I’ll get groceries. Ugh, our apartment is a wreck, we need to clean.  _

Jason’s arm flexes, pulling you closer to him as he takes a deep breath then opens his eyes with a groan. He looks down to see you lying awake on his chest and presses a kiss to your forehead. 

“Good morning,” You smile, tracing your fingers across Jason’s autopsy scar. 

“Good morning,” He whispers back in his hoarse morning voice. 

Jason catches your hand tracing across his scar and presses a kiss to the back of it. 

“How long have you been up?” He asks, linking your fingers together and running his other hand up your spine. 

“Not long, I was just thinking about what we need to do before going on patrol tonight.” 

He hums in acknowledgment, trailing his hand under your shirt and kissing the top of your head. He tilts your chin up and kisses you softly. 

“Is that my shirt?” Jason asks. 

“Maybe,” You tease. 

“Hm, looks good on you,” He whispers, and leans in for a long kiss. 

You kiss back then Jason releases your hand to run his calloused hands up your thighs, pulling your body flush against his. You run your hands down his chest, your thumbs pressing into his pecks then one hand slides down his body and begins rubbing his morning wood, trapped in his boxers. 

Jason groans into your mouth, his grip on your thighs tightening and his hips pressing into your hand. You smirk through the kiss then feels Jason’s tongue running along your lower lip. You open your mouth, deepening the kiss then Jason pulls you on top of him, your legs straddling his waist. His hands slip under your shirt, following the curves of your sides before finding your breasts and gently kneading them. 

You pull your head back, your eyes closing with bliss and a soft sigh falls from your lips as Jason continues to rub your breasts, his fingers playing with your nipples. He uses one hand to guide your neck to his mouth and begins sucking a hickey on your soft skin. You sigh again, tangling your fingers into Jason’s thick hair and grinding your hips down on Jason. 

He smirks against your neck, and slides his hands down to your hips, guiding your thrusts, breathy sighs falling from both your lips. You push back against him hard, the head of Jason’s dick brushing against your clit through the fabric of his boxers. 

You sit up, bracing your hands on his chest and press against Jason harder. He groans, running his hands up your muscular thighs. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” He asks. 

You smile with a light blush, continuing to push down on Jason. Jason drags your hips against him, adding his own thrusts. One particularly hard thrust causes your body to jolt and you let out a breathy moan. 

“Oh, Jay,” You breathe out. 

He grins in satisfaction, pulling you down for a kiss. 

“Absolutely gorgeous,” He mutters against your lips. 

You giggle, kissing him deeply. 

“Thank you, handsome.” 

Jason’s eyebrows rise as a cocky smirk graces his features and you sit up again, continuing to roll your hips. 

“Handsome, huh?” He asks, driving another hard thrust against you that causes both of your breaths to catch in your throats. 

“You-you heard me,” You sigh, your voice stuttering. 

“I don’t know about all that,” Jason trails off. 

“Well, I do” You hum, laying on top of him and pressing kisses down Jason’s jawline. “I think you’re gorgeous,” You press a kiss to a scar on his eyebrow, staring into his pretty dark blue eyes. 

“Thank you,” He whispers back, kissing you on the nose. “Let me up.” 

You roll off him for a moment, allowing Jason to sit up with his back against the headboard and push the covers down to his knees, revealing his boxers before pulling you back onto his lap. You cradle his face then presses a long kiss against his lips. Jason’s hands slip under your shirt again, stroking your sides and breasts then drags a hand down your body, his fingers finding your clit. 

You gasp into his mouth, bracing your hands on his shoulders and grinding against his hand as he rubbed small circles against the sensitive nub. Your hips twitch, pressing down hard against Jason who presses against you equally as hard. 

“Fuck, Jay,” You moan, tossing your head back. 

Jason takes the opportunity to suck another hickey onto your neck continuing to rub your clit then his hand slides down to your entrance, pushing a finger into you. He strokes your walls, just barely swirling his finger around. 

“Mm, so wet, who got you like that, baby?” Jason asks into your neck. 

“Some guy,” You smirk, sitting back to look Jason in the eye. “Really sexy.” 

“Really?” Jason hums then leans in and drags his teeth down your earlobe. “Tell me about him,” He whispers then sits back with a cocky smirk. 

“He’s got a jaw that could cut glass,” You run your finger down Jason’s sharp jaw. “And the body of a Greek god,” You press your hands against Jason’s chest. “The dark, brooding type, you know?” 

Jason chuckles kissing you. 

“You’re a dork,” He grins. 

“And you’re my angsty teenager,” You boop him on the nose. “Did I mention he’s got a stubborn streak a mile--” Jason crooks his finger inside you, rubbing your G-Spot causing you to choke on your words and gasp loudly. 

“What was that, princess?” Jason asks, kissing your jaw and adding another finger. 

You moan, digging your nails into his shoulders. 

“You seem to have choked on your words there,” He murmurs, speeding up his fingers. 

You moan again, your eyes squeezing shut before Jason slows his fingers and pulls out. 

“You’re an ass,” You breath, resting your forehead against his. 

“And your ass,” Jason slides his hands to the back of your thighs to squeeze your ass. “Is spectacular.” 

You grin. 

“Must be all the jumping off buildings,” Your hands find Jason’s muscular thighs. “It’s probably where you got these bad boys.” 

Jason chuckles. 

“You know, I never expected you to have a thing for my thighs,” He admits. 

“With thighs like these,” You squeeze his legs. “It’s hard not too.” 

Jason grins then kisses you again. 

“Sit up, baby,” He murmurs against your lips, helping pull you to your knees. 

You comply, sitting up on your knees long enough for Jason to pull his boxers off, freeing his erection. He squeezes your thighs again and gives you a long kiss as he guides you down. You slowly sink down him, both of you gasping once you reach the base. 

“Shit, baby,” He moans. “You feel amazing.” 

You pant for a moment then Jason pushes up into you, causing your eyes to fly open and dig your nails into Jason’s shoulders. Your mouth falls open as Jason does it again, staring you in the eye, the eye contact turning you on more. 

You push down on him, smirking when Jason’s mouth falls open, cursing quietly. He presses a searing kiss to your lips as he thrust into you again, you pushing down equally as hard. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” He groans, bitting your shoulder. 

You let out your own moan, bracing your hands on Jason’s shoulders and slowly bouncing. He pushes into you, the two of you working in slow tandem. One of Jason’s hands trails down your stomach, finding your clit again and rubbing slow circles on it. You curse, grinding down harder against Jason. Your hips jolt with each circle and your forehead rests against his shoulder as you continue grinding down against Jason. 

“God, baby, you feel so fucking good, so tight.” 

You lean back again, your movements getting shorter. Jason speeds up his fingers and thrust into you harder, knowing you’re getting close. 

“Ah, fuck, Jason,” You moan, your hips moving in their own accord. 

Then you pause, your nose itching. You stop, sinking all the way down on Jason again and pushes his hand away from your clit. Jason frowns. 

“You okay?” He asks, running his hands up your sides. 

You frown, your nose twitching and eyebrows furrowing. 

“This is going to be an interesting sensation,” You comment, feeling your face scrunching up. 

“What?” Jason asks then you sneeze into your elbow, causing your whole body to clench around Jason. “Holy shit!” He curses, digging his fingers into your sides. 

He pants for a moment, leaning his forehead to rest against your shoulder, his fingers still digging into your skin. 

“Sorry,” You giggle, running your fingers through Jason’s hair. 

He takes another breath, loosening his grip on you then chuckles and leans against the headboard. 

“Bless you, I guess.” 

You giggle. 

“Gotta say, that was a first,” You chuckle. 

“Me too,” Jason agrees. “Holy shit. I almost busted my load. How lame would that have been?” 

You grin, biting your lip. 

“You’re sexy enough that I think I could let it slide.” 

“Good to know my looks are good for something,” He rolls his eyes with a smile. 

You grin. 

“How’s that for keeping things interesting in the bedroom?” 

Jason throws his head back laughing, smacking a hand against his forehead. He straightens up, still grinning. 

“I don’t think there is anyone I could enjoy sex with more.” 

You lean in and kiss him, long and sensually. Jason slides his tongue into your mouth again, pulling your hips forward. You moan into his mouth, rolling your hips again. His fingers found your clit, rubbing it again and the two of you found your rhythm one more. 

Your kisses morphed into bumping teeth as you both grinned through your kisses then Jason catches your bottom lip, tugging on it playfully. He pulls your thighs up and thrusts into you at a new angle, brushing against you G-Spot causing your breath to hitch. 

“Fuck, right there,” You breath, digging your nails into the back of his neck. 

Jason complies, moving his lips to your neck, and thrusting at the same angle. You push down, feeling Jason’s fingers move faster on your clit as your organsm rapidly builds. 

“I’m close,” You say, gasping again. 

“Me too,” Jason groans against your neck. 

He pulls back from your neck and pulls you in for a long kiss. Your hips stutter and your back arches, pressing your chest to chest with Jason as his thrusts become sloppier. You gasp into Jason’s mouth then moan as you cum, your forehead against his. 

“Ah fuck, Jason,” You curl your fingers into Jason’s hair. 

He bites down on your shoulder and thrusts hard into you before cumming as well. He presses a weak kiss to your lips to which you reciprocate with an equally blissed-out kiss. Jason pulls away from you, leaning his head back against the headboard as he pants, coming down from his orgasm. You, also breathing heavily, lean forward and rest your head against Jason’s chest. He wraps his arms around you and presses a kiss to your forehead before barely lifting you to let his rapidly softening dick slip out of you. 

You two lay against each other, Jason running his fingers through your hair while you trace Jason’s autopsy scar. He leans down and kisses you, then reaches for the covers, and pulls it over the two of you. You shift your legs to drape over one side of Jason’s legs, one of his hands resting on your thigh, the other wrapped around your back. He rests his chin on your head, occasionally pressing kisses to the top of your head. 

“I need to go grocery shopping,” You say. “Can you pick up our dry cleaning?” 

“Yeah,” Jason’s chest vibrates as he talks. “What about that present for your mom?” 

“Do you mind dropping that off at the post office for me?” 

“Does it have the address on it?” 

“Yeah, it’s good to go.” 

“Then consider it done,” He turns to his cheek on top of your head. “You patrolling tonight?” 

“Mhm,” You hum. 

“You still watching the Joker?” 

“Mhm,” You say again and feel Jason’s jaw tighten. 

You turn so your straddling Jason again and look him in the eye as his hands find your hips. 

“I’m not going after him tonight, just gathering intel,” You clarify. 

“Why bother? Let’s just take him down.” 

“I’m waiting to see if he’s working with anyone else.” 

“He doesn’t usually play well with others.” 

“Yeah, but since getting out, he hasn’t been making any noise which is weird because he always wants to make sure we’re the first to know he’s running around again. I’m making sure I’m not about to go in unprepared.” 

“Why don’t I go with you? Just in case.” 

“There’s no need,” You reassure him, running your fingers through his hair. “You’d just be wasting your time.” 

“I wouldn’t be wasting my time if it meant I knew you were safe,” He tightens his grip on your hips. 

“I’m not going after Joker tonight,” You slide your hands down to settle on Jason’s waist. 

“Not until I’m there with you,” Jason stares you down. “I’m serious, Y/N.” 

“I won’t,” You promise, brushing his hair out of his face. 

“Good, because I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you,” He pulls you into a tight hug, kissing the top of your head. 

“I’m going to be okay, Jay,” You tell him, kissing his ear. “I’m going to be careful, just like I always am,” You sit back, cradling his face. “Okay?” 

His hands come up, holding your wrists, and staring at you for a long moment. He finally sighs, giving in. 

“Okay. But if anything starts to go even slightly off-plan, you call me.” 

“I promise I will call you.” 

Despite your promise, Jason still looks unsure, but you know he will never be fully on board with your plan. It’s the Joker, he’s always extra cautious when it comes to that deranged clown. You lean in and kiss him sweetly. 

“I love you,” You smile. 

“I love you too,” Jason smiles back, giving you another kiss. 

“Come on, let’s go take a shower,” You say, swinging off Jason’s lap. 

He tosses his legs over the bed as you stand up then smacks your ass as you walk by. You jump then roll your eyes. 

“Come on horndog, we got shit to do,” You call over your shoulder.

**. . .**

After stopping a few muggings, car robberies, and preventing the rape of an extremely grateful teenage boy, you make your way to Joker’s warehouse. Once arriving at the warehouse, you scale the building to reach the long row of windows that run along the perimeter of the warehouse.

“M, you copy?” You double-check your comms. 

_ “Loud and clear,” _ Mia responds.  _ “Any movement?”  _

“Nothing I can see yet.”

Despite the lights being on, there appears to be no one inside, then the west side doors burst open and the Joker skips in, followed by two armed men dragging someone between them. 

“Shit,” You curse. “He’s got a hostage.” 

They drag the rather small hostage further into the room, but your breath catches in your throat once catching sight of the hostage’s face. 

“Fuck! It’s a kid!” 

_ “What?!”  _

The little girl the two men are dragging can’t be any older than five. They toss her on a chair positioned in the middle of the room and tie off her hands and ankles, her head slumping forward. One of the men says something to the Joker that you don’t catch, but it causes the Joker to clap his hands together with delight and leave the room. 

“M, find me a way in,” You order, climbing to the roof. 

_ “Don’t you think you should call Red—”  _

“I’m not going after Joker, I’m just grabbing the kid.” 

_ “But the  _ Joker  _ is in there! You know what he’ll do to you!”  _

“Yeah, and I know what he’ll do to that kid the longer we argue!” 

_ “I don’t want you to get killed!”  _

“I can handle myself!” You argue. “Geeze, you’re worse than Jason!” 

Mia sighs but you hear her typing in the background. 

_ “On the right corner of the roof, there’s a row of grates. The third one is the ventilation shaft that’ll take you directly to the room she’s in.” _

“Got it,” You confirm. 

_ “Be careful.”  _

You jog over to the grates then lift the covering off the ventilation shaft before carefully lowering yourself down. 

At first, it’s a tight squeeze and awkward angle, but you manage to maneuver yourself into a crawling position and follow Mia’s directions to the main space of the warehouse. A few turns later and you are staring down at the top of the little girl’s head through another grate. The two armed men that brought the little girl in stand nearby on guard.

You lift the grate off the opening as quietly as possible then set it aside and reach for your gun in your thigh holster. You dig into one of your jacket pockets and pull out a silencer. The silencer won’t completely quiet the gun, but it’ll hopefully quiet it down enough to not alert the Joker. 

Once screwing the silencer on, you quickly shoot both men then gracefully swing down so you are dangling from the edge of the vent. You swing your legs then release and catch one of the iron support beams along the ceiling. You then fire your grappling hook and swing to the floor.

You rush to the little girl, squatting in front of her and cradling her face. 

“Are you hurt?” You ask, but the little girl doesn’t lookup. 

You frown, figuring she may be in shock, then use your other hand to lift the little girl’s head to check for injuries but your eyes widen at the maniacal grin on her face.

_ “Joker Toxin!”  _ Mia yells in your ear.

“Shit!” You curse, as the little girl starts giggling and slowly stands up, seeming to have never been tied to the chair. 

You jump to your feet and yanked your Joker Toxin antidote out of your jacket. Once you started staking out the Joker, you were sure to stock up on the antidote, knowing it’s one of his deadliest weapons, but any plans to injected the little girl go flying out the door when she pulls her hands out from behind her back to reveal a large revolver and pulls the trigger. 

“Oh fuck!” You curse, diving out of the way of the shot. 

The little girl shoots again, but you dodge it again, your mind racing about how to disarm the little girl without hurting her. She tries to shoot again, but luckily for you, the little girl isn’t a good shot and misses, probably because she’s five. 

“This is so fucked up,” You mutter to yourself as you dodge another shot then rush forward and yanked the girl’s arm holding the gun into the air. 

She fires another shot at the ceiling, but you snatch the gun from her before she can shoot again. Now unarmed, the little girl giggles wildly then bites your arm. 

“Ow!” You yell, not used to your opponents trying to bite you. 

You nearly smack the girl but remember she’s five and instead yank your arm out from the little girl’s mouth and inject her with the antidote. The girl stumbles away for a moment, becoming disoriented from the antidote then a shot rings out, hitting the girl in the stomach. 

“No!” You yell, grabbing your own gun from its holster and shooting the armed man who just entered the room, but another man appears behind him and shoots, this time hitting the little girl in the head. 

The little girl hits the ground, blood leaking from her head as more men wearing tactical helmets flooding the room. You shoot one of them with your gun then try to fire the revolver, but it seems to be out of bullets, so you instead pistol whips the next closest man and toss the gun to the ground. You take a running jump and kick two men simultaneously in midair then emit a blinding light, attempting to blind the men, but their helmets seem to protect their eyes. 

You growl to yourself, shooting two men. One tries to tackle you, but you flip him over your shoulder and shoot him in the arm. Another tries running toward you but you jump up and drive a powerful kick to his collarbone, sending the man to the ground. 

“M!” You yell. “Find me a way out!” 

You throw four explosives that stick to four of the men then it blows up, taking out a few surrounding men with them. One man throws a strange gadget at you. You raise an arm to shield your face, but the gadget buzzes and pops then falls to the ground before hitting you. You lower your arm, confused by the gadget but then the comm in your ear starts to sizzle and pop. You yank it out of your ear and throw it to the ground, watching as it self destructs. 

“Son of a bitch,” You curse, searching for an exit yourself.

You spot a door that none of the men seem to be entering through on the opposite side of the room, of course. You roundhouse kick a man in the face then pull out your grappling hook, but before you can fire it, someone shoots your hand. 

You drop the hook in pain and use your other hand to shoot the man that shot you. You holster your handgun then fire your grappling hook with your opposite hand and swing to the other side of the room. Before you can open the door, it flies open, revealing two gigantic men. 

You grit your teeth and spring up to jump over the men but one of the men moves faster and catches you midair, holding you up by your neck then slams you into the wall. You claw his hand with your nails and kick your feet out, attempting to kick the man, but he’s too big. He tightens his grip on your neck, cutting off your airway. You cough but manage to get both your legs around his arm. Before you can finish the move, the other man slammed his elbow down on your knee.

You cry out, hearing a loud snap then the man slams you into the floor and pins your arms down under his heavy boots before you can grab your gun and begins repeatedly punching you in the face. Your head slammed against the floor repeatedly with more force each time then you hear a loud crack along with an explosion of pain along your nose after a particularly hard hit. You struggle under the man, attempting to free your arms, but he presses down harder, grinding your elbows into the floor. 

You emit another light, blinding the man, then bring your legs up to your chest and kick the man as hard as you can. He goes flying backward and you stumble to your feet, your head now ringing, your version blurry, and your knee throbbing. The other huge man dives at you but you easily duck under him, but you don’t duck in time for another person to tackle you to the ground. 

You try to free yourself again then your eyes widen when you look up to see the Joker had you pinned to the ground, holding a crowbar and grinning maniacally. He lifts the bar and you try to duck out of the way, but you’re pinned and the bar comes slamming down on your face. Your vision blurs again, your face burning, but the Joker swings again. You feel skin tear off your cheekbone, everything getting darker. It only takes one more hit for your world to go black.


	2. Won't Go Down Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I totally forgot that I posted this here. Enjoy!

Jason perches next to his favorite gargoyle in Gotham, looking at the streets below. He checks the ammo in his handgun and wonders where you are, given he hasn’t seen you all night. Although you work separately, on slow nights, such as this one, you two often sit together on a building or at least see each other in passing. 

He cocks his gun, staring down the sites at a car parked in front of an apartment complex. Jason lines the barrel with the rearview mirror, then his phone rings. 

During patrol, his phone is on silent, but it allows calls from four different people: You, Mia, Dick, and Roy. He frowns, returns his gun to its holster and digs his phone out of his pocket, his face draining of color at the sight of the caller ID. Mia only calls when shit hits the fan. Jason rips his helmet off. 

“What happened?” He demands, not greeting Mia. 

_ “Y/N was staking out the Joker’s warehouse but then they brought in a hostage,”  _ Mia quickly explains, also skipping pleasantries. _ “And she went in to rescue the hostage, but it was a setup and she got ambushed! Her comm cut out but the Joker has her!”  _

“What?!” Jason growls.

_ “The Joker has Y/N!” _

“Send me that address, now!” Jason roars, jumping to his feet. 

_ “Just sent it,”  _ Mia confirms then Jason hangs up and looks at the address. 

He shoves his helmet back on and takes off sprinting toward in the alleyway where he parked his motorcycle then leaps to the next roof. Rolling to his feet, Jason continues sprinting, his mind only on you.  _ Hang on, Y/N. I’m coming.  _

His mind flashes to the Joker standing over him and beating him with a crowbar, causing Json to grit his teeth and run harder. As he’s running, a figure steps out of the shadows, into Jason’s path. 

“Hey, Red!” A familiar voice greets, but Jason is running too fast to dodge him and slams into him. 

Red Hood and Nightwing go tumbling to the ground before Jason is back on his feet, about to take off again. Dick jumps to his feet and catches Jason’s shoulder. 

“Woah, Hood. Where’s the fire?” 

“I don’t have time for this, Wing!” Jason smacks Dick’s hand off his shoulder and takes off running. 

Dick frowns, but chases after Jason, keeping pace with him. 

“What happened?” He asks. 

“Fuck off!” 

“No, what happened?” Dick rolls his eyes at his brother’s stubborn attitude. “Let me help!” 

Jason grits his teeth and pauses on a roof corner to grapple across the street. 

“Joker’s got Lightning,” He answers gruffly then swings to the next roof. 

“What?!” Dick exclaimed then grapples to the same roof to catch up with Jason again. “What do you mean Joker has Lightning?!” 

Jason jumps down a fire escape, skipping the stairs to reach the ground faster where his motorcycle is. 

“She’s been staking him out and apparently he took a hostage but it was a trap and she got ambushed,” Jason explains as he jumps down another set of stairs.

“I didn’t even know he was out of Arkham!” Dick responds, dumbfounded. 

“He hasn’t been making moves which was why Lightning was watching him. She was trying to figure out what he was up to,” Jason mounts his motorcycle, the engine roaring to life. 

“I’m coming with you,” Dick jumps on the back. 

Jason grumbles something but is secretly grateful for the backup. He rips out of the alley, driving faster than he ever has. _ Hang on, Y/N. _

**. . .**

You wake up via a slap to the face. You groan, the Joker’s laugh ringing around you while you hung in the middle of the room by your wrists, your toes barely brushing the ground. Your heavy boots, jacket, holsters, and armor are gone, leaving you in the long sleeve compression shirt you wear under her armor, your pants, your mask and a strange collar around your neck.  _ Joker never really cared about secret identities _ You suppose. 

Four armed men are posted in each corner and the little girl’s body is long gone. Your head is still ringing, your knee and hand are throbbing, and your face numb with pain. Your shoulders pop from the unnatural angle. 

“Look who’s up!” Joker squeals with delight then waves the crowbar. “Look familiar?” He starts cackling then points the crowbar at you while walking around you in a slow circle. “You know, I didn’t know that superheroes dated each other, but look at you! Racking it up with ole boy wonder,” He pauses to run the crowbar over a hickey just barely visible over your high neck shirt. 

You move quickly, trapping the Joker in a chokehold between your thighs, your knee screaming in pain. He chokes, wildly swinging the crowbar around, but he’s unable to hit you due to the angle. You clench your legs harder, cutting off his airway, then one of the men shoots, hitting your hurt knee. You cry out, but grit your teeth and keep your hold on the Joker. 

You pull him tighter and try to blind the men, but the heat builds up in your chest, only to be snuffed out by a heavy dose of electricity raking through your body. You scream, your body convulsing and forcing you to release the Joker then it stops, leaving you sagging heavily on the chains. 

You panted, trying to get your bearings as your head spins, dizzy with pain from your knee and the sudden electrocution. 

“Well, that was rude,” The Joker huffs, straightening his suit, then swings the crowbar, smacking you across the face. “Kids these days have no manners! But, it let me show off my new toy,” He giggles, waving a remote at you. “It blocks those pesky powers of yours so we can have some real fun. After I get rid of this storm cloud hanging over my head, then it’ll be a party.” 

It takes a moment for you to process his words then realization dawns on you. He’s going to kill me. The Joker smacks the crowbar against the palm of his hand with a demented grin. 

“Normally, I think repeating things is so boring, but how can I not just bring things full circle?” He laughs maniacally then swings the crowbar, hitting you in the stomach. 

You jolt forward, pain exploding in your stomach then he swings the bar up, hitting you in the face and tearing more skin off your already cut cheekbone. The Joker wastes no time swinging the bar again to nail you in the ribs then swings down and hits your hurt knee, knocking your feet out from under you. 

You scream in pain, your full weight suddenly yanking down against your wrists then there’s a loud SNAP! Your wrists explode with pain, fire traveling up your arms. 

“Isn’t this fun?” Joker cackles then hits you in the ribs again, knocking the wind out of you. 

You gasp for air then he swings again, hitting the same spot. Another crack rings out as your side explodes with pain, tears freely flowing down your face. 

_ Jason, please help _ you think hopelessly as the Joker winds up again. 

**. . .**

Jason leaps off his motorcycle, two guns already drawn and sprints toward the warehouse, only to be tackled by Dick. 

“Hood, wait!” 

“Get the fuck off me!” Jason throws Dick over his shoulder but Dick rolls back to his feet and sweeps Jason’s feet out from under him. “What the hell are you doing?!” 

“We can’t go in there guns blazing!” Dick argues. 

“Fucking watch me!” Jason hisses, pushing himself back to his feet. “That sick bastard has Lightning!” 

“Yeah, and who knows how many more armed men?!” Dick snaps back. 

“I’ll murder them all!” 

“Hood, just think for one second! Joker had enough men to successful ambush Lightning!  _ The Lightning Strike! _ You’ve seen her fight her when she’s bleeding, outnumbered, and her back is against the wall then still win!”

“He killed me, Wing!” Jason roars. “And I’m not about to let him do the same to her.” 

“He won’t but we need a plan.” 

Jason clenches his jaw, his grip tight around his guns. 

“Fine. What’s your brilliant plan?” 

Dick looks up at the warehouse then points to the windows. 

“Let’s see what we’re about to run into.” 

Once reaching the windows, they look down into the warehouse and see a sight worse than either of them anticipated. 

You are hanging from the ceiling by your wrist, head slumped forward and toes dragging in a large puddle of blood. Your shoulders are hanging at an unnatural angle and a piece of bone shines through your knee. Your body is completely battered, covered in blood and bruises. There seems to be no part of you untouched. 

The Joker circles you with a crowbar then swings it, hitting your side. You jolt from the force but barely reacts. Joker seems unsatisfied by your lack of reaction because he pulls out a remote and hits a button. 

Your body convulses as you scream in pain. Joker laughs with a cynical grin as you slump forward again. Dick has to use his full body weight to keep Jason from busting through the window. 

“Hood, wait!” He hisses. 

“For what?!” Jason demands. “Y/N to bleed out?! There’s four guards, I’ll take the two the right, you get the two on the left, then I’ve got the fucking clown,” He looks back down into the warehouse to see you yelling at the Joker. 

Joker seems shocked, but grins and swings at you, hitting you in the stomach. You rock back, doubled over but straightened up and yell again. The Joker laughs loudly and repeatedly hits you. You bow over coughing but pull yourself up and yell again. 

“What the hell is she doing?!” Jason demands. 

“Look,” Dick points at the top of the chain holding you up, the top links cracking. “I think she’s trying to break the chain.” 

“By getting hit?” 

“If she flies up far enough, her body weight will do the trick,” Then as Dick says the words, the Joker hits you harder than Jason has seen him hit you all night, but Dick’s right. 

You go flying, just high enough to grab some of the chain above your then you drop all your body weight. The chain snaps and you plummet to the ground, landing with a crash. You groan but push yourself to your feet into fighting stance. 

The Joker laughs gleefully and one of the men tries to shoot you but you roll out of the way and sweeps his feet out from under him. 

“Move!” Dick yells, then the two burst through the window, rolling to the ground. 

Jason shoots one of the guards while Dick knocks the other out with his Escrima sticks and a well-placed roundhouse to the face. You get dragged to the ground by your ankle by the guard you previously knocked to the floor. You land with a crash but kick him in the face and scramble for his abandoned gun. You manage to snag it off the floor and shoot the guard in the shoulder. 

Jason dives for the Joker, kicking him as hard as he can in the face. The Joker hits the ground, his nose bleeding and laughs. 

“Now, here’s a real fight!” He swings the crowbar up to hit Jason, but Jason catches it and breaks the Joker’s elbow then begins repeatedly punching him in the face. 

“You fucking bastard!” He screams, continuing to beat the Joker’s face, each punch somehow harder than the last. 

Dick catches his arm as he winds back for another punch, the Joker bleeding and woozy.

“Red! Enough!” 

Jason shoves him off. 

“This bastard deserves to fucking die!” 

He punches the Joker again, but Dick catches his arm once more, yanking it back with more force. 

“Lightning is bleeding out on the floor and will die unless you get her back to the Batcave!” 

Jason falters then stumbles off the Joker to where you are lying on the ground, still holding the guard’s gun, your breathing shallow. He rips his helmet off, at an absolute loss about where to begin.

“God, Y/N, what were you thinking?!” Jason demands, falling to his knees next to you. 

He yanks his belt off and fashions a makeshift tourniquet around your lower thigh to stop the bleeding from your gunshot wound and destroyed knee. You groan, barely able to even convey your pain. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Jason’s chest tightens when you whimper. 

He pushes your hair off your face in an attempt to comfort you, but in the state you’re in, Jason knows he can’t do anything. He frowns at the strange collar around your neck and prods around for a button or release, but finds nothing. 

He moves to your shoulders, dread building in his stomach. Both of your shoulders are dislocated. In their current state, you’ll never be able to hold onto Jason if he tries to get you back to the Manor. While he would be holding onto you, he’d also have to drive the motorcycle, meaning you would need to be holding onto him as well. 

“Fuck,” He mumbles under his breath then reaches for your head, cradling your face. “Y/N?” 

Tears flow from under your ripped mask. 

“Jay,” You murmur. “ _ Fuck _ , it hurts so bad.” 

Jason feels his chest clench.

“I know, baby, but I’ve got to relocate your shoulders or we’re not going to be able to get you to the Cave,” He wipes away some of the blood and tears from under your eyes. “I’m sorry,” He murmurs to you, pressing a kiss to your forehead then as gently as he can, he picks up one of your arms. 

You whimper for a moment then Jason pulls your arm forward and straight, guiding the ball back into the socket. You gasp in pain when the bone goes back in place, gritting your teeth together. 

“You ready for the other?” Jason asks, eyebrows furrowing together in worry. 

You nod tightly and Jason repeats his movements with your other arm. This time, you cry out, your fingers weakly curling around Jason’s jacket. 

“You’re done, you did so good,” Jason kisses your forehead again then carefully picks you up, dark spots clouding your vision. 

Despite his caution, you still moan in pain, pressing your head against his armored chest. 

“I know,” Jason frowns. “I’m getting you out of here.” 

Dick looks up from tying up the Joker and hustles over to them. 

“How is she?” He asked, carefully running his fingers through your blood matted hair. 

“Not good. I’m taking her to the Batcave.” 

Going to the Batcave isn’t ideal, but with you, it’s, unfortunately, the only option Jason has. Although your superhuman DNA will accelerate your healing time, it also means your DNA is alien enough to raise suspicion at a hospital. Besides, two vigilantes, especially one as controversial as Red Hood showing up at a Gotham hospital would not be warmly welcomed and your identities would be compromised. 

“What’s the collar?” Dick asks. 

“I don’t know,” Jason frowns. “I couldn’t get it off.” 

“We’ll get it off at the Cave. I’ll be there soon,” He jabs his finger over his shoulder at the Joker, passed out and tied up. “Babs is meeting me here to deal with him.” 

“Don’t you dare leave him alone,” Jason growls, his blood boiling at the thought of the Joker getting away with hurting you. 

“I won’t,” Dick reassures him. “I’m not leaving until Babs is here, which—” He pauses, at the audible roar of a motorcycle. “That’s probably her now. Go.” 

Jason nods then rushes out to his own motorcycle. He doesn’t acknowledge Babs and instead wraps an arm tightly around your back, holding you close to his chest while his other arm holds the motorcycle. You curl one arm around Jason’s waist, weakly balling your fingers into the back of his jacket. He starts the motorcycle then tears off down the street. 

“Hold on, Y/N,” He murmurs. 

By the time Jason reaches the Manor, Alfred and Bruce are waiting outside for them. Dick must’ve called them. 

“We have everything prepped, Master Jason,” Alfred greets, opening the door for Jason. 

Jason vaguely nods, rushing toward the Batcave, closely followed by Bruce. 

“What happened?” Bruce demands. 

“The Joker,” Jason tells him shortly. 

“What?” Bruce questions. “She went after him alone?!” 

“You really think I would’ve let her go after him alone?!” Jason snaps. “She got ambushed.” 

“Is Joker dead?” 

“Seriously?!” Jason demands. “Y/N is dying and you’re asking if that deranged asshole is dead?!” 

“Answer the question, Jason,” Bruce says sternly. 

“I made a promise to you.” 

“Answer the question.” 

“Why? Because you don’t trust me?!” 

“No, because you made that promise before he went after someone you love.” 

Jason grits his teeth but answers. 

“No,” He says shortly. “He’s not fucking dead, but he should be.” 

Once in the Batcave, Alfred directs Jason to lay you on one of the medical tables then snaps on a pair of gloves and begins working, just as he’s done for the rest of them at various points of their vigilante careers. 

“This may be strange to hear, given the recent events,” Bruce gestures to you. “But I’m proud of you for not killing Joker.” 

“Yeah, well, it was rather let Y/N bleed out or beat his brains in,” Jason mutters, crossing his arms.

“Still. In a situation like this, I know how tempting it is. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you,” He lays a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “You did good, but you should go change and take a shower, maybe get something to eat. It’s going to be a while.” 

“I’m not leaving,” Jason mutters. 

“Jas—” 

“Save it,” Jason growls out. 

“Come on, man,” Dick’s voice interrupts. “You’ve done what you can.” 

“Did I?” Jason questions, turning to face Dick. “Did I really do all that I can?!” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“She’s bleeding out on that table because I wasn’t there, Dick!” Jason yells, seizing the front of Dick’s Nightwing suit, but Dick doesn’t push him off, knowing Jason’s aggression isn’t targeted toward him. “She got tortured tonight because I wasn’t there! I couldn’t protect the one good thing in my life!” 

He shoves Dick away from him and stares at his hands, stained with your blood. 

“I almost let that bastard take her from me,” Jason curled his hands into shaking fists. “He almost took the only good thing in my life! Because I wasn’t fucking there! I knew she was watching the Joker! I should’ve gone, but I didn’t want to smoother her because I know I can’t fuck this up,” His voice got quieter and vulnerable, his hands knotting themselves into his hair. “I  _ can’t  _ fuck up the one good thing in my life. She makes me feel okay with being me. I don’t hate myself quite so much because she loves me so how can I hate something that someone like her loves?” 

His hands drop to his side for a moment, then Jason’s anger builds again. He turns and punches a wall. 

“I know better than anyone what he’s capable of! I know how far he will go! Why the fuck did I let her anywhere near him without back up?!” Then the mighty Red Hood crumbled. “Why did she go after the Joker alone?” He whispers, tears streaming down his face. 

Dick frowns then guides Jason up and pulls him into a hug. Jason knots his fingers into the back of Dick’s suit, silently sobbing into his shoulder.

“I can’t lose her.” 

Dick rubs his back, knowing all the reckless anger Jason projected tonight was to hide the underlying fear, but unfortunately, fear never leaves. It curls up and makes its home inside, demanding to be felt. 

“Come on, Jay,” He whispers to him. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

**. . .**

You slowly open your eyes to an unfamiliar bedroom, most likely in the Manor. Your body feels pleasantly numb, but given the amount of bandages, you know the numbness is the work of the pain medicine. You glance over to see Jason sitting in a plush chair next to your bed, arms crossed, but head slumped over, asleep. 

Thankfully, he’s not in his armor and appears to have showered. You know he’s going to be angry with you for not calling him before you entered the warehouse and last night was not easy for him, especially given his own history with the Joker. 

Jason stirs, blinking awake then he sees you looking at him. His eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Hey,” You greet quietly, your throat sore. 

“Hey,” He breathes back then relief floods his face as he rushes forward and pulls you as close to him as possible. 

You loop an arm around loosely around his back as best as you can, relieved that you're still alive. You feel Jason press a kiss to the top of your head, then he pulls back to hold your face in his hands. He sighs, dropping his head in relief and pulls you close to him again. 

“I was so fucking scared,” He admits, kissing the top of your head again. 

“Yeah,” You feel your eyes well up. “I fucked up pretty bad, didn’t I?” 

Jason slowly releases you and sits back in his chair. 

“Y/N, what were you thinking?” 

“He had a kid,” Your voice grew thick.

“The hostage,” Jason connects the dots, his shoulders slumping with the realization. “The hostage was a kid.” 

You nod tearfully, staring up at the ceiling. 

“He injected her with Joker Toxin and gave her a gun. I gave her the antidote, but right as I did, they shot her,” You squeeze your eyes shut, tears running down the side of your face. “She couldn’t have been any older than five.” 

He leans forward and kisses your forehead, wiping your tears with his thumbs. 

“He knew I was watching him so he set a trap to kill me,” You clench your jaw for a moment, tears continuing to flow. “He kept saying how it would be so great to bring it all full circle because he knew we were together.” 

Jason’s face goes slack and he pulls you close to him again, feeling the weight of how close he came to losing you. 

“I know I should’ve called you and I’m sorry but right as I saw them bring the little girl in and I knew I had to help her—” 

“Shh,” Jason comforts you, stroking your hair. “It doesn’t matter now. It’s okay. You did your best.” 

“I’m sorry I scared you.” 

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” He kisses your forehead again and sits down. 

“What was the total damage done?” You ask. 

“Both shoulders dislocated, both wrists broken, six broken fingers, shattered knee, seven broke ribs, a punctured lung, a black eye, a broken nose, busted lip, broken ankle, a total of thirty-one stitches, almost full-body bruising including your trachea, and one of the worst concussions of your life. It’s a miracle you didn’t have more internal bleeding,” Jason rattles off with a frown. 

_ Damn.  _

“So… No sex for a while, huh?” 

Jason stares at you for a long moment then starts chuckling. His chuckling quickly dissolves into full-blown laughter as he covers his face with his hand, shocked that you just said that. You start giggling herself, but it turns to a wince due to your broken ribs. You watch as Jason wipes away a tear from laughing so hard. 

“God, you’re worse than I am.” 

You grin as much as your busted lip and bruised face will allow you but your smile falls as your mind drifts. 

“Did you kill the Joker?” 

Jason’s face hardens. 

“You know, B asked me the same question,” He sighs, his jaw tightening. “No. I wanted to, after what he did to you. I should’ve,” Jason looks away, his jaw popping slightly from how hard he is clenching it. 

You reach for him as best as you can. Your fingertips barely brush his face, but he looks up and scoots his chair closer, allowing your hand to fully cradle his face. He covers your bandaged hand with his own. 

“Thank you for saving me,” You whisper to him. 

Jason presses a kiss to the small section of your palm not encased in a cast. 

“I will always save you,” He promises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Hit up my writing blog on tumblr if ya feel like it-- I tend to post things like this there and more frequently: writingblock101

**Author's Note:**

> Ya rough sex is cool and all but you know what else is cool? Fluffy morning sex that makes you laugh, you kinky fuckers.   
> Thanks for coming to my TED Talk


End file.
